


Mine, Mine, Mine

by Sol_Morales707



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Betrayal, Biting, Blood and Violence, Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, Choking, Cumshot, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drug Abuse, Drugged Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Facials, Force Sensitivity, Frottage, Hypersensitivity, Lies, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Groping, Obsessive Behavior, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Pervert Orochimaru, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poisoning, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Abuse, Snakes, Spit As Lube, Teacher-Student Relationship, Tenshi Bridge Arc, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violent Sex, Vomiting, implied sasunaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sol_Morales707/pseuds/Sol_Morales707
Summary: After the Tenshi Bridge fiasco, Orochimaru’s obsession with a certain Uchiha reaches a breaking point.
Relationships: Orochimaru/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 25
Kudos: 172
Collections: MiCha





	Mine, Mine, Mine

**Author's Note:**

> **this is really fucked up so i suggest you double check those tags before reading** 👆🏻
> 
> ive been working on this for a while so im glad i finally finished 💦 and i'm happy with the end result for once
> 
> if this is your cup of tea, enjoy fellow sinner 💜

The day after experiencing first hand the power of the Nine Tails, bedridden and worn out, Orochimaru fails to keep thoughts of the jinchuriki out of his mind.

In particular, his peculiar connection with his… pupil.

“Is something wrong, Lord Orochimaru?” Kabuto pries as he enters the room, noticing his superior sulking.

“Naruto Uzumaki…” Orochimaru hums.

“That nuisance? What, are you worried about him?”

“Did you see his face when I spoke about my Sasuke?”

“It’s the whole reason he lost it, wasn’t it?” Kabuto shrugs, “He kept shouting that they were friends. Clearly, he’s delusional.”

“No. There’s more involved than meets the eye,” Orochimaru furrows his eyebrows, glaring at nothing or no one in particular, “I don’t believe “friends” is the appropriate term.”

“What do you mean?”

The mere thought infuriates him, however, so Orochimaru keeps his lips tight. Yet, he couldn’t erase the image of the jinchuriki’s eyes from his mind. A devotion like that means only one thing, but the idea that someone else wants Sasuke’s body is unacceptable.

Because Sasuke belongs to _him_ _._

“I won’t allow it.”

“I’m sorry?”

“Bring him to me.” Orochimaru orders, sliding from the bed.

“But my lord, you should—”

“Bring him to me,” Orochimaru repeats in warning paces, less hospitable and with a sharp look aimed at his loyal right-hand man, _“Now.”_

As promised, Kabuto returns with the Uchiha in tow, gait and every seam of his lean thew fluid and graceful as he steps inside. His dark eyes scan the room in less than a second before settling on Orochimaru, whose slitted orbs descend from Sasuke’s unfairly attractive face, his ripped chest and abdomen and all the way down his thinning cleavage to the spot just a bit under his navel; a sight that leaves _very_ little to the imagination and the Snake Sannin’s skin tingles knowing that all of Sasuke—and his _eyes—_ will finally be his own in just a few days.

“You called?” The boy asks. Even his voice is seductive. Orochimaru feels a thrill touching his spine and his fingers itch, anxiously wanting to _touch._

“I did,” Orochimaru replies. He keeps his distance for now, “Care to join me for another test?”

Sasuke squints, “I thought you said you didn’t have anything else to teach me.”

“I’ve been thinking about this for a while and I believe you’re ready. Wait for me outside, will you?”

Sasuke doesn’t, not right away. The frown on his fair face deepens as he studies Orochimaru carefully and quietly considers his offer. Then his expression softens, eyes closing briefly before sighing.

“Fine.” He says and turns to leave.

Orochimaru leers at his departing shape and chuckles to himself.

“My lord—”

“Kabuto, be useful for me and make sure no one interrupts us,” Orochimaru licks his pale lips, “This will be very… intense.”

Kabuto quietly nods, allowing his superior to leave without further comment. 

When Orochimaru walks into the tremendously roomy hall, Sasuke waits for him—mildly annoyed, from the looks of it.

“What’s this test you failed to mention before?”

“It’s quite simple, really, but highly profitable if you… survive.”

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, prompting Orochimaru to continue.

“It regards a... trial, of sorts, that will test and better your endurance.”

“What do I have to do?”

“Nothing at all. You only need to endure… if you can,” Orochimaru holds his hand out and a short snake slithers out from his sleeve. It’s tiny scales were a pale pink and its orbed eyes red, “This little thing’s poison is… unique. If you survive it, then I’ve truly taught you everything I know.”

The boy considers once more, eyes focused on the pint-sized snake. It tilts its head and flicks its long, thin tongue at him. After a second or two, Sasuke sighs and returns his stern gaze to his teacher.

“Let’s get this over with.”

“Marvelous. Now allow my little friend here a bite.”

Sasuke tilts his head, baring his neck and the Curse Mark implanted into him years ago to the snake, and Orochimaru feels his mouth dry. He releases the snake and watches it cross the distance between the two to climb Sasuke’s leg, slithering into his clothes and up his body. Orochimaru catches the brief grimace on Sasuke’s face as the snake weaves up, bulging from the fabric of his clothes until its little head peeks out from the Uchiha’s cleavage before crossing the breach and sliding over his bare skin, resting just around the curve of his neck when it reaches its destination.

“You needn’t worry, my boy,” Orochimaru sneers, noticing the minor tension from the boy’s body, “It will only sting a bit.”

Instead of replying, Sasuke rolls his eyes and bares his neck more, allowing the snake to lick a smidgen above the Curse Mark, just where Orochimaru’s old faded bite was, before sinking its fangs into his skin.

The Uchiha tenses a bit more, pressing his lips and shutting his eyes as a light shiver shakes his body—as the little snake shoots the poison into his veins.

“Ah, brings back memories… doesn’t it?” Orochimaru asks with a light chuckle while carefully observing his pupil, who seems to be taking the poison well—for now, “It must be…,” His devious eyes ride the curve of the Uchiha’s neck, where two small dents ooze a bit of blood, and Orochimaru feels a little jealous of his small friend, “... quite sensitive for you there.”

Sasuke shakes his head, “I’m fine,” They wait for a few minutes, “Is that all?”

“Patience, my boy,” Orochimaru chuckles, “... or shall we have another shot?”

The pale snake bites again, deeper, garnering a more obvious response from the young boy this time; he keeps his eyes shut and lips tight for longer, wrinkles forming on his forehead as his eyebrows knit up. It takes a while, but eventually Sasuke opens his eyes. They lack focus, Orochimaru notices, but it wasn’t enough to smother that defiant spark of his so the Snake Sannin wills the snake to bite a third time.

Sasuke’s temples drip with perspiration and his skin’s pigment begins to color over in a feverish pink. A haze covers his eyes and he sways slightly.

“How do you feel?”

“What…” The moment Sasuke opens his mouth, the sounds he was keeping shut in spill out in a tired exhale, “... is it?”

Orochimaru starts to walk, “Like I said, it’s a particular type of poison that will test your… resilience.”

Sasuke doubts him, his scowl nearly reaching the bridge of his nose.

“Let’s try it then, shall we?” Orochimaru stops in front of the Uchiha and beckons the sharp tail of a snake from the sleeve of his shirt to whip at Sasuke’s chest before he could bat an eyelash.

The boy reels with a surprised cry, one hand flying to his chest where a long sear contrasts from his pale skin. His eyes enlarge in realization.

“See? It makes you more susceptible to attacks, therefore testing your resistance,” Orochimaru chuckles darkly, “I would _never_ lie to you, my dear boy.”

“I see alright...,” Sasuke glares at his teacher, hand posed on the hilt of his sword, ready to attack or defend. The mighty Sharingan glows, “I see through you.”

Orochimaru laughs and waves his hand dismissively, “It’s a little too late for that, don’t you think?”

Before Sasuke could withdraw his sword, the snake around his neck tightens and bites one last time before dropping lifelessly to the floor, leaving it’s last drop of poison rushing through Sasuke’s veins, who staggers with a hand over the bleeding bite while the other holds his sword unsteadily. Despite his condition, the rebellious glint in his dark eyes doesn’t even flicker.

It strongly reminds Orochimaru of the jinchuriki, which bolsters his determination to continue what he started.

“I’m warning you, _my_ Sasuke, do not resist me.” Orochimaru sings before striking.

Sasuke’s attacks were slow and his defense weak. The Sannin exploits his weaknesses to cripple him further with a flurry of whips of his sharp-tailed snake until the Uchiha caves and falls on his knees, bent over and panting. His sword gleams not too far and he reaches out for it.

“Well, well, to last this long… you truly are remarkable,” Orochimaru drums, pleased with his pupil, “I don’t want to overdo it, but sadly,” Yet, he doesn’t look upset, not with the wicked smile on his ashen face, “... you leave me no choice.”

A second snake crawls into Sasuke’s sleeve swiftly and the boy chases it blindly as it circles around his muscles to bite the back of his neck. The Uchiha grunts, hand lashing out to pull at the hissing critter. Meanwhile, a third snake worms inside his pants and bites the skin above his hip. Then a fourth and a fifth until Sasuke loses count, each unique as they sneak into his clothes and bite every corner of his body, injecting different types of nonlethal poisons that affect his perception, agility, cognition, chakra, among other aptitudes.

Sasuke manages to hold onto his sword, slicing a few snakes in half before they swarm him entirely, winding around his limbs and neck, cutting the flow of air in his throat, taking his sword away and stripping him of his defenses until he goes still. Then they scatter, leaving behind a boy sprawled on the floor covered in bites, cuts and blood. Yet still… he _breathes_ _._

“Seeing you like this… it breaks my heart,” Orochimaru walks over and looks down at the boy, “This could have been avoided if you hadn’t resist me, but my...,” He eyes the boy under him up wantonly, “... even like this, you look stunning.”

The cleavage of Sasuke’s now-tattered shirt became wider, with one sleeve clinging weakly to his shoulder, exposing more skin to Orochimaru’s lecherous eyes. He’s completely inert on the floor, as if glued by sweat and blood, his dark hair tousled and sticky with grime. His eyes were opaque, lids heavy, and his breathing uneven—the ups and downs of his flushed chest slow and weak, and his parted lips even more inviting.

“Poor thing. What a mess,” Orochimaru tuts with a slow shake of his head, “But don’t worry. I’ll take _good_ care of you now.”

He kneels and places both hands on Sasuke’s knees. The boy flinches immediately and crawls away from Orochimaru, wincing as he does.

“N… no—” He croaks.

“Sasuke,” Orochimaru calls with a warning tone as he reaches out for the boy again, this time hardening his grip, “This will be much easier if you stop resisting me…”

“... don’t…,” But the Uchiha shakes his head, kicking weakly, “... touch me…” 

Orochimaru sighs. Decided, he licks his fangs, “I’d be pushing my luck too far with this but you’ve forced my hand, Sasuke…”

Orochimaru latches onto the front of his ruined shirt and hauls him up to a sitting position. Quickly, Sasuke’s fingers twist around Orochimaru’s wrist while the other hand steals the kunai in reach. The Snake Sannin is faster, however, nails digging into the skin of Sasuke’s arm; the boy’s grip shakes but doesn’t relent. Long and heavy snakes enfold his body then, squeezing him tight around his neck and chest to suffocate him, pulling his arms back and tilting his head to bare his scarred neck to Orochimaru’s fangs.

“Give in to me, Sasuke…”

But Sasuke rejects him again. He struggles fruitlessly, teeth gritting and fist shaking, Sharingan still glowing in an attempt to capture Orochimaru in an impromptu genjutsu, until his strength dwindles. Slowly, his body yields; the kunai hits the floor with an echoing clink, the red in his eyes flickers, and his head dips further.

The moment Sasuke’s eyes close, Orochimaru dives in for a hankered bite into his neck and relishes the petty whine he receives in response. Memories of the first time he pounced on the younger Sasuke like this floods his mind and Orochimaru wallows in it shamelessly, eyes rolling into the back of his skull and throat buzzing pleasantly. He holds the boy still as he drills deeper into his skin and pumps more poison into his veins—an aphrodisiac in which he’s confident will finally make the Uchiha submit himself to him. When the last drop enters his system, Orochimaru releases him and orders the snakes away. Sasuke sways and the older man catches him in a possessive lock while his hand searches his suit for a blindfold.

“As gorgeous as your eyes are… I can’t risk it,” Orochimaru drones as he ties the black strap around Sasuke’s eyes, “I finally have you all for myself, after all, and there are so many things I want to do to you…”

Slowly, Orochimaru lowers the Uchiha back to the floor and scuttles between his legs to allow his hands to roam freely; he takes his sweet time to feel the slight curves of Sasuke’s waist, the smoothness of his flat belly, the dip of his navel and the small bumps of his abdomen before reaching his chest, where he kneads each pectoral and strokes his shoulders. Sasuke’s flushed skin was hot and damp under his palms and Orochimaru feels shivers funneling into him through his arms as the boy squirms under him and whimpers pathetically with every meager touch.

“St… sto…” He mumbles incoherently, head tossing and turning, forehead and temples dripping while his hands move to push Orochimaru weakly.

“Still not enough for you?” Orochimaru hisses, leaning down with his lips pursed to kiss the flat of Sasuke’s stomach, whose skin bristles as Orochimaru pecks around his navel. Sasuke flounders, hips and legs quivering, but Orochimaru bites down hard and holds tight, sharp nails cutting into the boy’s waist to keep him pinned and still as he moves up from Sasuke’s navel, “Maybe this will get you in the mood.”

Without an ounce of hesitation, Orochimaru splits his lips wide to mouth the body under him hungrily, dragging his nose, tongue, and teeth all over the young skin while his hands continue to traipse around boundlessly. He licks, bites, and sucks the skin into his mouth, kissing obscenely and leaving plum blotches behind as he goes further up to his chest. Sasuke mumbles breathlessly and his body trembles uncontrollably, every strange sensation multiplied by the poison, but Orochimaru doesn’t stop until his lips find an erect nipple, rosy and stiff from the sensitivity. Immediately when he does, Sasuke’s body jolts as a pitched gasp tears from his throat.

“Mmm, does it feel good here, my boy?” Orochimaru purrs, grinding the nub between his teeth and flicking it with his tongue before sucking on it eagerly, encouraged by Sasuke’s tight-lipped whimpers, “It will feel better if you give in to it,” He licks up the stretch of Sasuke’s neck to whisper filthily into his ear, “If you give in to _me...”_

Instead, Sasuke bites his lips harder and pulls his head away, hands latching to Orochimaru’s shirt weakly to push him off.

The corners of Orochimaru’s thin eyebrows twitch as he straightens up and reaches for the rope-like belt of Sasuke’s pants, “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to do this and seeing as you continue to resist me…,” He grabs Sasuke’s head and shoulder in a frustrated grip and turns him around, pushing his face onto the floor to pull his arms back and twist the belt around his wrists, ultimately giving himself more leeway to grope to his heart’s rotten desires after turning him back around, “In any case, I believe you look much better like this…”

With Sasuke Uchiha completely vulnerable under him, Orochimaru feasts upon him without resistance, cluttering his body up with bites and blemishes that contrast from his pearly skin, indulging himself zealously after years of deprivation and abstinence; he plays with the boy’s perky nubs some more, leaving them red and swollen before climbing to nibble the ambit of his collarbone and further up his neck to abuse his earlobe, sucking and tugging on it while his hands stretch out and slide into Sasuke’s trousers, palms itching to touch the intimate skin beyond his hips.

“Mmmm, yes,” Orochimaru hums crudely, licking the shell of Sasuke’s ear as he squeezes his thighs. The uncharted skin was intact, therefore smoother and more pleasant to touch. Sasuke’s response to it was louder, “You’re sensitive here too. Poor boy, nobody has ever touched you like this. It’s only natural that I’m the first and _only,”_ Orochimaru rejoices with a wry chuckle, pressing his cold lips to Sasuke’s, warm and plush, “You chose me over him. After all… since the day I laid my eyes on you, the day I bit you, I made you _mine.”_

Driven by the memory, Orochimaru ravishes the Uchiha’s mouth, roughly kissing the air out of him and exploring the depths of his throat with his stretchy tongue, going as deep as he could before the boy coughs him out, making a mess of drool all over his chin and chest. That doesn’t stop the Snake Sannin’s tongue from forcing itself back in, thirsty for even the taste of Sasuke’s spit; he bites and sucks his lips, twists his tongue around Sasuke’s, and sucks the air from his lungs.

But it wasn’t enough. He wants _more;_ to taste more of Sasuke, to probe into every orifice of his body and pervade him inside and out, to carve his name into his perfect skin, to show the world he’s his and his _alone—_

Orochimaru detaches from Sasuke’s lips and straightens, cleaning his mouth as he watches the boy hacking and breathing with difficulty, lips bruised and face dripping in drool and sweat. The Snake Sannin grabs him by the collar and hauls him up to his knees. Sasuke doesn’t resist; in fact, he doesn’t move or speak at all even as Orochimaru pushes his thumb between the boy’s lips to pry his mouth open while the other hand loosens the belt around his pants.

“Be a good boy and open your pretty lips for me.” Orochimaru sings, thumb stroking that supple skin and eyes following the soft ripples. 

Sasuke doesn’t resist him, but he doesn’t obey either. Irked, Orochimaru grabs him by the chin and pulls his jaw down, leaving two fingers inside his mouth to keep it open while he takes out his pale cock in a feverish haste. While fingering the boy’s mouth, shimmying as deep as he could to bask in the gagging sounds the Uchiha makes, Orochimaru strokes his cock. Slim fingers clam tight around the girth as he glides his palm up and down his length swiftly. He brings it to Sasuke’s face, leaking crown grazing his flushed cheeks as Orochimaru rocks his hips and rubs his stiffening virility against his skin. The way the Uchiha’s skin dips and folds under his privates was mesmerizing.

“Mmm, so supple,” Orochimaru croons, “Like the skin of a child, fresh and virgin,” Then he grins in proud victory, “Touched by none except _me._ How do you feel about that, my little raven?”

Sasuke remains as unresponsive as before, not even flinching when Orochimaru slides his fingers out of his mouth to kiss his lips with the bloated crest of his cock.

The Snake Sannin clicks his tongue, “Fine then. I’ll get an answer out of you myself.” Preemptively and without remorse, Orochimaru lunges into the boy’s mouth, forcing himself between his bruised lips and splitting them up painfully, going all the way in until he hits the back of Sasuke’s throat. Cries and coughs blend together and burst out of Sasuke’s stuffed mouth in a raucous hack, but Orochimaru fists his raven hair and keeps his head steady as he fucks even deeper. He watches with cruel satisfaction as his cock pokes from Sasuke’s neck, creating a small bump that shrinks and flattens out for a second before swelling every time Orochimaru hilts, crotch pressed hard to Sasuke’s mouth. 

From that narrowness, Orochimaru feels the dribble of drool that froths from the Uchiha’s mouth and the tears that rush from his blinded eyes. Despite the pitiable sight, Orochimaru doesn’t stop; in fact, seeing the boy like that and hearing his choked sobs spur his hips to thrust faster.

“Open wide now, my boy.” Orochimaru orders when he feels the incoming wave of bliss, quickening his heartbeats and hardening his loins.

But Sasuke doesn’t even budge. Irritated, Orochimaru holds his face in a vice-like grip, fingers squeezing his tear-stained cheeks to keep his lips parted and head tilted up as he yanks one last time and spills thick ropes of cum down his throat. He culls out to release the last drops on Sasuke’s face; on his cheeks, lips, forehead and even his hair as the boy retches all over the floor. Pleased, Orochimaru hauls his head back by the hair to admire the view; his tousled hair, his bruised lips, his pearly skin now blemished with dried drool, cum, bile and blood.

“Look at you, so pathetic,” He snickers malevolently, “I wonder what he’d think if he sees you like this. Would he still want you, Sasuke?” 

Sasuke doesn’t reply.

“Come now, won’t you spare any words for your master?”

The only utterance Sasuke spares him is a ragged breath, which further infuriates the Snake Sannin. He kicks the Uchiha to the floor and flips him around to lock him in place as he tears the rest of his garments apart.

“After everything I’ve done for you… you still deny me like this,” Orochimaru tuts, taking Sasuke’s asscheeks and spreading them apart to leer at his intimacy; tight and rosy, clean as the day he was born, “It wouldn’t have turned out like this if you hadn’t opposed me, you know, but no matter…,” He licks his pale lips and leans down, “I was planning to do this anyways.”

Orochimaru opens wide and starts to mouth Sasuke’s cheeks, squeezing and biting into his skin to leave dents and red bruises before laving the boy’s cleft in one long lick, garnering a drawn-out whimper from the Uchiha.

“Mmmm, so ripe.” Orochimaru cleans his lips before diving for another taste. 

This time, he purses his lips around the smooth ring and sucks, coaxing the boy to loosen up before forcing his tongue inside. Once in, Orochimaru stretches his tongue out, exploring and tasting Sasuke’s depths while bolstering his hold on the writhing, moaning boy. 

“Be still now,” Orochimaru warbles in a warning tone, nails cutting into skin that usher a wet cry from Sasuke’s lips—but nothing more. Fed up, Orochimaru twists and furls his tongue, dragging it on the narrow walls as he scissors to spread and coat Sasuke’s furrow in drool. Then he pulls out, keeping the boy’s cheeks spread as he takes and strokes his cock in a blistering, impatient grip before taking aim, “I’ll make you moan my name, little raven, even if it’s the last thing I do.”

With one thrust of his hips, Orochimaru brutally penetrates the Uchiha, smashing his prostate without mercy. Sasuke screams against the cold floor as his body squirms from pain and pleasure, but Orochimaru bows over his back and reaches for his chin to lift his face and push two fingers in his mouth to keep it open. The feel of his hot breath and drool on his usually cold fingers causes Orochimaru’s skin to bristle pleasantly.

“Say my name, Sasuke. I know you’re enjoying this. I know you’re okay with me possessing your pretty body,” Orochimaru pants into the boy’s ear as he pounds his ass unremittingly, slaps and pants bouncing the walls, “I know I’m making you feel good. Listen to you,” He delights in the erotic sounds Sasuke graces his ears with, “That Naruto kid never indulged you like I have, isn’t that right?”

At the mention of the jinchuriki’s name, Sasuke gasps and tightens around Orochimaru’s cock, lips slowly sealing around his fingers to lick and suck on them as he moans the one name Orochimaru doesn’t want to hear from his lips—in full earnest: “Na… Naruto…”

And the Snake Sannin sees red.

Without warning, he spins the Uchiha back around to pin him hard against the floor by the neck, fingers and nails pressing hard into the skin to thwart him from saying _that_ name Orochimaru despises. The only sounds that leave Sasuke’s lips are miserable wines and wheezes as Orochimaru continues to fuck him violently. 

And yet, he could still hear Sasuke’s seductive voice saying the name—he can even _see_ Sasuke’s face twisted in pleasure as tanned fingers pull his dark mane instead of his pale ones.

_Na… ruto, more..._

_Naruto, please..._

_Naruto, I...!_

Even when Orochimaru feels the body under him softening, going weak and eventually still, he doesn’t stop pummeling into the boy.

Even when he hears the shouts of his own voice rattling his mind—

_Stop or you’ll kill him!_

—Orochimaru doesn’t stop until he ejaculates inside the boy, releasing all his pent-up appetite and frustration until it oozes out of the boy.

And yet, it’s not enough. Any more, however, and the body he desired for years is dead.

Reluctant, Orochimaru plucks out and watches his clabber leaking down the unmoving boy’s gaping orifice. He stands and fastens himself up before kneeling again to dress Sasuke up. Carefully, he lifts the blindfold a smidgen to see his eyes shut. Then he presses a finger to his neck; Sasuke’s breathing was shallow and his heartbeats faint, passed out from Orochimaru’s “training”.

“Even when you’re so far way, even when you claimed you’ve cut all ties, you still treasure that foolish bond the jinchuriki yapped about, don’t you?” Orochimaru smiles wryly, “You lied to me, my little raven, and for that… there’s a price,” Orochimaru releases the blindfold and straightens up, “Kabuto!”

In a second, Kabuto appears from a cloud of smoke. He notices the Uchiha seemingly dead on the floor, “He’s not… dead, is he?”

“Not yet, but I want you to make sure he _doesn’t._ Then chain him and lock him away,” Orochimaru starts to walk, merging with the darkness of the long hall, “His training is far from over.”


End file.
